Mario & Luigi: The Cruise Of Doom!
by Shamo-san
Summary: Mario and Luigi are invited to a cruiser adn everyones there but suddnely on the cruise things turn for the worst and there are 2 groups see what happenes in this amazing story! Please R&R no Flames...
1. Chapter 1

Shamo: Hi this is my first story.

Luigi: Yay my first story with Shamo!

Daisy: Most of you would want a character chart so here are the characters for this story .

Luigi

Mario

Daisy

Peach

Yoshi

Birdo

Toad

Toadette

Toadsworth

D.K

Diddy

Dixy

Waluigi

Wario

Bowser

and the Koopa crew

Peach: well that's all of the characters in the beginning, and you might want to read the story so here you are.

Shamo: I don't own any of the Mario ideas only my ideas.

* * *

Chapter one: Invitation

Toadsworth was walking down towards Mario & Luigi's house with a surprise at hand.

"Mario we have visitor!" Luigi said when he opened the door.

"Hello Luigi!" Toadsworth said, handing Luigi a envelope.

"Come in." Said Luigi make yourself at home, can I offer you a drink?

"Oh hello Toadsworth what a pleasant surprise!" Said Mario.

"Then you will like this one." Toadsworth said, in a very excited voice !

Luigi gasped as he read the paper. "Toadsworth is letting us come to a cruise!"

"And everyone will be there Toadsworth said.

Luigi ,and Mario ran to there room and started packing.

"Only bring the necessaries!" Yelled Toadsworth .

Luigi packed mushrooms of all kinds, and he stuffed his pultergust 300, his lucky hammer, and swimming trunks suntan lotion ,and much more (the hammer and the pulter gust for safety, and in a different suitcase).

Luigi, and Mario walked into the kitchen an hour later and had 4 suitcases each.

When Mario, and Luigi got to the Dock everyone was there and waiting on them.

But what they didn't know was that under the surface of the water there was a very evil plan about to take place.

"Mwahaha!" Bowser laughed this is the sure end of those Pesky Mario Brothers once and for all!

* * *

Shamo: What did you think did I leave you at a cliffhanger?

Shamo: Well review, review, review AND NO FIRES OR I WILL THROW LUIGI AT YOU!

Luigi : HAHAHA!

Shamo: Well I know it was short and that all of you thinks its bad but it would get better!Don't forget review review and feel free to give me tips NO FIRES!

Daisy: BYE BYE

Peach: BYE!

Yoshi: TTFN!


	2. Luigi's Secret

Shamo: HI all of you that read my story really liked it(I hope), and I'm know going to make a longer chapter so here is my second chapter!

Luigi: Ahh man I didn't get to be thrown at anyone...(because no one even left a review flame or not) .

Yoshi: We are now going to start the chapter...oh wait I forgot that we have to do the disclaiming.

Daisy: Shamo-san doesn't own anything but his own ideas no Mario characters or anything he is a low live good for nothin cheepskate who can only get pleasure by-

Shamo: Ok that's enough Daisy.

**_Chapter_** **_2 storms a comein._**

As all of the people loaded on board the servants loaded up all of the luggage and the cruise begun.

Day one

As Luigi walked into his room which he was sharing with Diasy.

Luigi had a surprise for her which he was planing on giving to her that night.

When Luigi walked out to the pool he started to knock on Mario's door.

He stopped and walked to the dressing room and changed into his swimming trunks and jumped into the pool.

"Hi Luigi!" Yelled Daisy from the other side of the swimming pool.

Luigi got tense all of the sudden and swam to Daisy.

"H-hi D-Daisy"Said Luigi.

"Is something wrong " Said Daisy.

"No nothing is wrong"Said Luigi.

Luigi swam to the other side of the pool.

"I hope Luigi is not cheating on me"Said Daisy to herself on the verge of tears.

When night came and Luigi and Daisy retired to there room.

"Hey Daisy "Luigi yelled .

Daisy came to the bed and Luigi knelt on one knee.

"LUIGI" Daisy Yelled.

"Daisy you are the best thing that ever happened to me and all the time we have spent together has meant more to me than life it's self and all I have to ask is this one thing...Daisy will you merry me?" Luigi asked.

"Luigi!" Daisy said so surprised that she was crying.

"YES OH YES " Said Daisy.

By that time Everyone had gathered in the room and everyone was applauding as Daisy Kissed Luigi.

Shamo: I hope that was long enough for this chapter and if you liked it please R&R and no Flames or else bum bum bummmm.

Luigi: hehehe

Daisy: I liked that chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Shamo: Hi again all of you are about to read my third chapter!

Luigi: I'm so happy noone is picking on me like usual now that I'm not being picked on I will pick on Yoshi!

Yoshi: Why me?

Luigi: CRAM IT LONG TONGUE!

Daisy: OK you know the drill but I have to do it (clears her thought) Shamo doesn't own any of the Mario ideas so Shamo is-

Shamo: Now we will start our story!

_Chapter three Mario's day_

DAY 2

Mario had just walked out of Luigi's room and said bye, and said good luck with his marriage ,and went to his room.

When he got there Peach had made the bed and left a note for him to meet her in the mess hall for dinner.

When he got there she was the only one there and she was also dressed her best.

"Remember when we got married?" Peach asked.

"Yes." Said Mario.

"Well I thought we should celebrate."Said Peach.

"Celebrate what?"Asked Mario.

"WHY DO THINK LUIGI PICKED THIS TRIP FOR THE QUESTION, WHY DO YOU THINK TOADSWORTH PICKED THIS WEEK FOR THE TRIP TODAY IS OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Peach yelled

" Oh Shit!" Yelled Mario.

Mario ran back to the room and grabbed a suit that he brought and ran back to the mess hall.

When he got to the mess hall Peach was waiting patiently.

"Are you mad at all Peach?"Asked Mario.

"No I know you just got caught up in all the excitement." Said Peach.

"(Oh thank goodness)" Thought Mario.

"So shall we eat?" Said Peach.

Mario and Peach had a great night and and went to bed happy and full.

That night there was a huge BOOM and the ship shook.

Shamo: Thank you for reading this chapter please R&R no flames.


End file.
